Jeremy Renner
Jeremy Lee Renner (born January 7, 1971), is an American Actor, perhaps best known for his role as Brian Gamble in the 2003 film, S.W.A.T.. Biography Jeremy Renner is the eldest of 5 siblings, born to Lee and Valerie Renner. He was raised in Modesto, a small town in Northern California. He didn't discover his love for acting until college at the age of 19, where he took acting classes between dabbling through computer science and crimonology. In 1993, after Jeremy's graduation, he moved to Los Angeles to push his acting career further. Jeremy worked as a makeup artist 3 days a week. With the starring role and the co-directing of the play “Search and Destroy”, Jeremy earned his first positive review from critics. In the same year (1995) he made his feature debute in the comedy “National Lampoon's Senior Trip” as Mark “Dags” D. Agostino. Numerous guest appearances followed including “Zoe, Duncan, Jack & Jane”, “The Net” and “Time of your life” beside Jennifer Love Hewitt. Jeremy also appeared on the popular WB series “Angel” as a vampire named Penn, a former aquaintance of the title character. Piror to Angel, Renner knew David Boreanaz from before as they took acting classes in college together. His role in “Fish and a barrel” as Remi brought Jeremy his first N.Y. International Independent Film and Video Festival Award (2001). But his break from small to leading roles happend one year later with his apperance in “Dahmer” as the real-life cannibalistic serial-killer Jeffrey Dahmer. He got a Independent Spirit Award Nomination for Best Male Lead. Jeremy used this positive reviews to get his frst big-budget movie “S.W.A.T.” starring oppisite Samuel L. Jackson and Colin Farrell. He took the roles in 4 independent movies; The Heart Is Deceitful Above All Things, Tweleve and Holding, Lords of Dogtown, and “Neo Ned” with Gabrielle Union. The latter film lead to another award for Jeremy (the Palm Beach International Film Festival award) before hitting the big screen again with “North Country”, starring Charlize Theron. 2007 was his year with the release of the horror movie “28 weeks later” the follow up to “28 Days Later”, along side “The Assassination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert Ford”, starring Brad Pitt. Jeremy has finished shooting a movie in Jordan entitled “The Hurt Locker” which will be released next year. He has signed on to Fox's drama "The Oaks" for director Michael Cuesta. Filmography *''Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013) *''Lightbulb (2008) as Sam *''The Hurt Locker'' (2008) as James *''Snappers'' (2007) *''The Assassination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert Ford'' (2007) as Wood Hite *''28 Weeks Later'' (2007) as Sgt. Doyle *''Take'' (2007) as Saul *''Love Comes to the Executioner'' (2006) as Chick Prigusivac *''A Little Trip to Heaven''(2005) as Fred *''North Country'' (2005) as Bobby Sharp *''Twelve and Holding (2005) as Gus Maitland'' *''Neo Ned (2005) as Ned'' *''Lords of Dogtown (uncredited) (2005) as Jay Adams Manager '' *''The Heart Is Deceitful Above All Things'' (2004) as Emerson *''S.W.A.T.'' (2003) as Brian Gamble *''Dahmer'' (2002) as Jeffrey Dahmer *''Monkey Love'' (2002) as Dil *''Fish in a Barrel'' (as Remy *''Paper Dragons'' (1996) *''Senior Trip'' (1995) as Dags [[Category:Cast and Crew] Category:28 Weeks Later cast and crew Television *''The Oaks'' (2008) as Dan *''House M.D.'' (2007) episode "games" as Jimmy Quidd *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2001) episode " Alter Boys" as Roger Jennings *''Angel'' (2000) episode "Somnambulist" as Penn *''Time of Your Life'' (1999) episode "The Time the Truth Was Told" as Taylor *''The Net'' (1999) episode "Chem Lab" as Ted Nida *''Zoe, Duncan, Jack & Jane'' (1999) episode "Pilot" as Jack *''A Nightmare Come True'' (1997) as Steven Zarn *''A Friend's Betrayal'' (1996) *''Strange Luck'' (1996) episode "Blinded by the Son" as Jojo Picard *''Deadly Games'' (1995) episode "Boss" as Tod Additional work *''TV Commercials for Coors Light Beer (2000)'' *''TV Commercials for Duracell Ultra Batteries (2000)'' *''TV commercial for Aquafina (2000)'' *''TV commercial for Kia (2001)'' *''TV Commercial for 7-Eleven (2002)'' *''Appeared in Pink's "Trouble" music video as a sheriff (2003)'' Music work * "I Drink Alone" - North Country Soundtrack (2005). * Was in the band, Sons of Ben. * "American pie" - Love comes to the executioner. External links *Official Website *Jeremy Renner Online (unofficial site) *Interview with the cast of "Twelve and Holding" - Now Playing magazine Category:Cast and Crew Category:28 Weeks Later cast and crew